


Д — Двигатель

by wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Тони всегда любил машины и всевозможные механизмы. А что может быть более мощным двигателем для развития чего-либо, как не интерес?





	Д — Двигатель

Самое важное различие для Тони между Стивеном Грантом Роджерсом и Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, в миру больше известного как Баки, не во внешности, a в отношении к технике.

И Кэп тут проигрывает по всем фронтам. Старк не знает, в чем тут дело — быть может, в том, что Баки хотя бы изредка размораживали, — но факт остаётся фактом: Барнс обожает технику, и та отвечает ему взаимностью. Кофеварка, которая плевалась горячими каплями во всех, включая самого Тони (он перебирал её трижды!), после пятиминутного осмотра Баки стала вести себя как эталон послушной техники. Барнс щеголял со смартфоном, пользуясь всеми его функциями по максимуму (начиная от звонков и просмотра котиков в интернете, заканчивая инженерными кодами root-прав для максимальной подгонки настроек под себя).

Максимум Стива же был в том, чтобы прятаться от кофеварки за крышкой кастрюли (все фотографии этого хранятся на том же уровне секретности, что и данные по разработке арк-реактора, только так Тони мог гарантировать, что Наташа, подговорённая Стивом, не удалит их), и простейший телефон для быстрой реакции на вызовы Мстителей.

Но больше всего Тони покоряет байк Баки, который тот чуть ли не облизывает, a при наличии свободного времени уже все сразу шли искать Зимнего в гараже Старка, куда ему был оформлен круглосуточный пропуск. Точнее даже не сам байк, а отношение Барнса к этому самому байку.

Тони честно пытается представить Стива в такой ситуации (воображение начинает буксовать ещё на стадии «запихни Стива в большие шмотки, предварительно вымазанные в машинном масле»), но быстро сдается. Не то чтобы Роджерс не мог починить какие-то минимальные поломки, вот это Старк как раз допускал, но вот чтоб он делал это с таким наслаждением, в свободное время, вместо извечных пробежек по парку и рисования… Не-а.

A вот Баки, в какой-то растянутой серой майке с кучей пятен, упоённо перебирающий двигатель, смотрелся на редкость органично. И, надо признать, симпатично.

Тот упоённо ковыряется в начинке своего байка и даже что-то мурлыкает себе под нос — скорее всего он заметил Тони, когда тот только вошёл, но сейчас полностью погружен в перебор деталей.

— Что-то сломалось? — специальной «безразличной интонацией №3» спрашивает Тони, подходя ближе. Ему, конечно, надо спешить на собрание акционеров, но… Но пять минут подождут. Даже семь подождут.

— Мм? Да нет, — Баки косит глазом в сторону Тони, сдувая упавшую на лицо прядь, — так, профилактически примериваюсь к тому, что можно улучшить. — Он снимает с левой руки примагниченную отвёртку, скручивая очередную деталь: — Как ты думаешь, если присобачить во-о-от сюда свисток, можно ли будет ехать с кортежем из сбегающихся собак?

Тони морщит в улыбке нос, представляя эту ситуацию.

— Ага, давай, соберёшь собак, кошек и детишек. Будешь Нью-Йоркской дикой охотой, — Тони закатывает глаза, представляя эту шумную кавалькаду.

— Зато весело.

— С этим не поспоришь. Покажешь потом, что навертел? Может, подскажу чего.

Баки отрывается от снятого выпускного клапана и, глядя на Тони, возвращает отвёртку на место. Черная полоска магнита на его руке похожа на стильный браслет — отвертки, болты, гайки и прочая мелочь даже не думают сползать.

— Было бы круто. Я даже готов рискнуть жизнью и перетащить сюда кофеварку. — Он почти незаметно ежится, видимо, представив реакцию Вдовы и Хоукая на отсутствие чудо-машинки. — Так что?

— Ммм, кофе с запахом машинного масла. Ты знаешь, как меня соблазнить. Я в деле.

Тони как никогда хочет забить на собрание акционеров.

Он постарается разобраться со всеми делами как можно быстрее.


End file.
